Session 98 Fetich, Empress, Devil Tigery
(8:52:44 PM) Lian: who's here? (8:52:57 PM) Catherine: I am ordering food (8:55:39 PM) TheST: Here. (8:55:41 PM) TheST: Canti is around. (8:57:26 PM) canti128: heya (8:57:27 PM) canti128: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc7OT5r6bVU (8:57:32 PM) canti128: I made a youtube video (9:04:06 PM) Lian: jen? Joe? (9:29:53 PM) canti128: mhmm (9:30:37 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:32:18 PM) canti128 is now known as RR (9:32:29 PM) You are now known as LianSt (9:32:32 PM) Danzi: Ok. How's people doing? (9:39:46 PM) TheST is now known as Niet (9:39:52 PM) Niet: Well enough. (9:40:04 PM) LianSt: So you have the stone (9:46:09 PM) RR: Whats the setting? (9:47:08 PM) LianSt: You got the Stone with the Ebon Dragon's fetich in it (9:48:46 PM) Niet: Study it in depth then? (9:52:12 PM) LianSt: what do you want to know? (9:52:54 PM) Niet: Use it to work on theurgy or whatever it's called? (9:56:01 PM) Niet: What's the result of the SE's plan? (9:56:08 PM) Niet: In terms of how the ED responds to a new fetich. (9:56:16 PM) LianSt: What would the "anti SE" Be? (9:56:26 PM) Danzi: More or less (9:56:28 PM) Niet: So it is anti-SE? (9:56:43 PM) Niet: Confirming that it is that is the immediate goal. (9:57:59 PM) Danzi: Or even if it's likely (9:58:41 PM) LianSt: Its entirely possible to replace the heart, the heart he current has is everything he is not (9:59:46 PM) Danzi: And the empress encompasses a lot of what he is, and is not (10:00:56 PM) LianSt: Yes\ (10:01:09 PM) Danzi: what's the likely result? (10:03:23 PM) Catherine: (I live, I have food) (10:05:39 PM) RR: (wibbies) (10:05:43 PM) LianSt: the SE isn't a monster, she has herown virtues, loves etc she's pragmatic but not needlessly cruel (10:06:12 PM) Niet: Right, we are trying to see if replacing the heart would leave the new heart defined in a different way or maintain a continuity of structure. (10:08:17 PM) LianSt: all evidence would seem to indicate a similar structure, it might change some but not drastically (10:12:58 PM) Niet: Would he respond the same way to direct shaping of Akumyo? (10:16:31 PM) LianSt: likely that would lead to "CHANNEL MY SHAPING DEFENSES" (10:18:36 PM) Catherine: theoretically, it's helpless in the crystal, right? (10:18:44 PM) Niet: Yeah, that was the idea. (10:18:50 PM) Catherine: well (10:18:58 PM) Danzi: (family on phone, BRB) (10:19:23 PM) Catherine: we could just keep it as a trump card, and if need be, toss it in Oblivion to induce fetich death (10:20:20 PM) LianSt: He can use charms in there (10:20:47 PM) LianSt: Nonponies, snakies would have make a conscience roll (10:21:03 PM) Niet: .... (10:21:10 PM) Niet: Not if it's a yasal crystal. (10:21:26 PM) Niet: He's specifically prohibited from using any charms. That's the whole point of using them as traps. (10:22:46 PM) Niet: I mean, I could see it being an invalid target for certain effects. (10:25:44 PM) LianSt: No, they can use charms through them that's why people use them as traps, he can't Hurry home, or use them outside the crystal much but that's the point of yassal crystals to be able to steal spirit charms (10:26:41 PM) Niet: Spirits cannot use charms. (10:26:46 PM) Niet: They can grant you the power to use their charms. (10:27:01 PM) Niet: Once imprisoned in yasal crystal, spirits can communicate with anyone who touches the stone, (10:27:01 PM) Niet: but they cannot escape on their own or use any of their Charms. Instead, whoever touches the stone (10:27:01 PM) Niet: can use a captive spirit’s powers as if they were his own, if the holder of the stone has the spirit’s permission. (10:27:21 PM) Niet: Unless you are making some fairly big changes that is. (10:30:21 PM) LianSt: I am going to say you can't just reshape him like that, you can kill him, you can replace him (10:31:16 PM) Niet: K. (10:31:45 PM) Niet: Well then, it's fairly easy to construct whatever we want to replace him with, but what do people suggest? (10:32:35 PM) Niet: And, should we talk to the SE about our findings? (10:32:54 PM) Niet: Convince her to use our version instead? (10:41:01 PM) Niet: Anyone? (10:41:03 PM) Niet: Catherine? (10:41:07 PM) Niet: RR? (10:41:59 PM) RR: Do we want to kill him? (10:43:30 PM) Niet: The ED? (10:43:32 PM) Niet: Or AKumyo? (10:44:27 PM) RR: The person we want to replace, ultimately (10:45:37 PM) Niet: No. (10:45:40 PM) Niet: Not at the present moment. (10:46:24 PM) RR: So just lock him in a basement (10:46:36 PM) LianSt: He's locked in the crystal (10:47:03 PM) RR: ah, lovely! (10:49:28 PM) LianSt: Its what you want to do (10:55:11 PM) LianSt: The questions are: how do you want to try to change the Ebon Dragon. WHat do you watnt o do with the current Demon you have in the crystal when its all over. How you want ot handle the Plans Gaia has for "fixing" the Dragon by replacing his heart with the Scarlet Empress (10:57:13 PM) Catherine: (sorry am on toilet with minor diarrhea) (10:59:32 PM) Niet: Talk to the SE about what will actually happen, create either a demon and do a bait and switch, or a personality overlay to put on the SE that will create what we want. (11:00:30 PM) Danzi: ((Ok sorry, you have my undivided attention now (11:02:22 PM) Danzi: Ok. Danzi wants akumyo to survive the process. (11:02:29 PM) Danzi: I imagine Niet does too (11:02:37 PM) RR: mhmm, ditto (11:03:07 PM) Danzi: She'd want to preserve an example of the antithesis of being a shithead (11:03:49 PM) Niet: YEah, survive. (11:03:54 PM) Niet: But what for the ED? (11:03:54 PM) Danzi: Danzi wants to know why longbarrow put akumyo in the crystal to begin with (11:04:16 PM) Niet: I'd rather leave Akumyo there for the moment at least. (11:04:41 PM) Niet: Hmmm.... (11:04:47 PM) Danzi: the scary thing is if the Dragon went into anti-SE he'd become more servile, passive-aggressive and less than ruthless if the pattern held firm (11:05:07 PM) Niet: Yes. (11:05:14 PM) Niet: Maybe something like ineptness and luck if we can manage them? (11:05:22 PM) Danzi: But that's not necessarily an improvement (11:05:38 PM) Niet: Benign good intentions without ability, but the power to make everything go that way in the end through no fault of his own. (11:05:47 PM) Danzi: ineptitude + primordial does not = inept primordial (11:05:55 PM) Niet: Yes. (11:06:21 PM) Niet: But, clutz that does things through good fortune rather than intent as opposed to master manipulater. (11:07:10 PM) Danzi: Honestly? Were I to choose an oppositional fetich? I'd have to go with Mnemon. SE did things out of necessity. memon's a selfidsh little prat (11:08:07 PM) Niet: That's not true at all.... (11:08:19 PM) Niet: According to her write-ups. (11:08:37 PM) Niet: She's a Ceaser type figure. (11:08:38 PM) Danzi: it is. her eye's been on the prize since birth, her motivations for wanting to achieve it have changed (11:08:46 PM) Niet: She's Ceaser. (11:09:09 PM) Niet: Surpassingly competent, peerless even, but vain. (11:09:31 PM) Niet: It's not "I'm greedy, so I want to rule." it's "I'm the most qualified, so I should rule." (11:09:55 PM) Danzi: Right, but You aren't going to get bumbling or incompetent. the presence of an excellency precludes that result (11:10:14 PM) Niet: There are most DBs. (11:10:20 PM) Niet: Mnemon is better than them. (11:10:30 PM) Niet: More experienced, more driven, more talented. (11:10:33 PM) Danzi: One of the Cynis house leads? (11:10:36 PM) Niet: Hmm. (11:10:56 PM) Niet: I really don't see why "Shape up demon" isn't the right answer here. (11:11:03 PM) LianSt: you have 11 people who sold our creation (11:11:17 PM) Niet: FAFL? (11:11:19 PM) Danzi: Because it has to be something "Real" for the dragon to define itself by (11:11:27 PM) Niet: We can make real things. (11:12:17 PM) Danzi: By real I mean not a conceptualization. (11:12:38 PM) Niet: I fail to see how a demon shaped by Niet is functionally different from a demon from somewhere else. (11:14:55 PM) Danzi: Danzi wants to make the dragon something not inimical to humans and creation. Honestly? A fetich with the attitude slanted somewhere in the neighborhood of "I'm better than you all and will do as I see fit because you are all meaningless before me" might be a start (11:15:39 PM) Danzi: and the suggestion of something like a deathlord could be a solid one (11:15:46 PM) Danzi: Like the Bishop (11:16:21 PM) Niet: I don't care if the dragon thinks he's superior, I'd rather one that wants to help, driven by an essential governing morality, as opposed by the urge to go against any morality. Deathlord might work, but the extra controls of a created being seem useful. (11:16:37 PM) Niet: And I'd suggest FAFL, though any besides Lover or Princess might be good. (11:16:56 PM) LianSt: from what you can tell right now the SE would make the Ebon Dragon into your comic book villain status, filled with pointless hate and evil for evil's sake but doing stupid grandious shit (11:16:58 PM) Danzi: The bishop. he's a fucking Zealot (11:17:29 PM) Niet: I do not see how making someone faithless is a positive step. (11:17:42 PM) Niet: I mean, the Bishop is twisted and warped, but essentially does what he believes is 'right.' (11:18:00 PM) Niet: He's the "Oblivion is the best answer, now I'm going to go write up on why everyone should follow it." (11:18:27 PM) Danzi: that leaves the Silver Prince or Falafel as the best options (11:18:39 PM) Niet: Either works for me. (11:18:53 PM) LianSt: Heron, Lover (11:19:08 PM) Danzi: Bodhisattva (11:19:18 PM) Danzi: the Bodhisattva (11:19:29 PM) Niet: I'd really rather it not be Princess Magnificent. Niet does not want to create anti-Niet, and anti-Lover is "I do things, and hate pleasure!" (11:19:33 PM) Niet: Potentially. (11:19:49 PM) Niet: Niet would be against an ascetic. Dowager? (11:20:08 PM) Danzi: whichever one unleashed the Great Contagion (11:20:20 PM) Niet: Dowager. (11:20:29 PM) Danzi: Obsessive, hateful, wants to watch the world burn out of narcissistic rage. (11:20:46 PM) LianSt: Well the Heron is an evil Disney princess I mean she even has Anime eyes (11:22:13 PM) LianSt: Hantha? a relic of an Ishvara (11:22:30 PM) LianSt: Five days of Darkness? (11:22:53 PM) Danzi: Five days of darkness would make ED into a light-aspected douchebag (11:23:02 PM) Danzi: rather than a shadow-aspect (11:23:56 PM) Danzi: BRB (11:24:03 PM) LianSt: Right he'd be Aten (11:24:18 PM) Danzi: Ya...no. (11:24:29 PM) Niet: Hmmm. (11:24:34 PM) Niet: A hannya. (11:25:21 PM) LianSt: a certain sidereal on the verge of dying? (11:25:40 PM) Niet: Well, that would cut out worries about plotting, or self-righteousness. (11:26:07 PM) Niet: How exactly would that end up, someone who wouldn't justify the means by the end? (11:26:42 PM) Niet: And doesn't have any overarching plots going on? (11:26:58 PM) LianSt: Rorshaach level compromises. Like destroying the world to save one innocent man (11:27:11 PM) Catherine: hmmm (11:27:42 PM) Catherine: so, basically, whatever we replace him with, the ED will be the opposite of, correct? (11:28:17 PM) Niet: That's how it seems. (11:28:26 PM) Niet: ! (11:28:28 PM) Niet: Green Lady (11:28:44 PM) Niet: Nah, that might be too Oramusy. (11:28:55 PM) Catherine: so why don't we just make the most morally bankrupt and amazingly stupid thing possible so he'll be a saint and amazingly smart? (11:29:10 PM) LianSt: Or a shadow of it its nto a "perfect' match (11:29:34 PM) Catherine: so, theoretically, what would Optimus Prime get us, and what would Megatron get us? (11:30:49 PM) Niet: Optimus=> Starscream? (11:31:12 PM) LianSt: Right now you have a benevolent world Serpant who likes to help others and cares about things (11:31:13 PM) Catherine: would using megatron get us, say, Grimlock? (11:33:03 PM) LianSt: Or Galvatron (11:33:08 PM) LianSt: or starscream (11:33:14 PM) LianSt: Or maybe Optimus prime (11:33:56 PM) Catherine: what if we take the most boring pencil pusher possible and make him the new soul? (11:34:20 PM) Danzi: the chinese curse comes true (11:34:54 PM) Catherine: hmmm... (11:34:59 PM) LianSt: it needs a decent amount of power to exist so if you just "make it" its going to require some questing (11:35:18 PM) Catherine: can we install anything with a built in leash of sorts to keep the new thing in line if it turns out to be nasty (11:35:19 PM) Catherine: ? (11:36:16 PM) Danzi: No (11:36:38 PM) Danzi: Whatever we wind up with, the watchword will be "power unconstrained" (11:37:13 PM) Niet: Right, it's best to, if we make something, impart a specific nature. (11:37:29 PM) Danzi: and that nature needs to be benign (11:37:32 PM) Niet: Say motivation "Be the antithesis of Sailor Moon" (11:37:45 PM) Niet: ..... (11:37:52 PM) Niet: That's a really horrible strategy. (11:38:22 PM) LianSt: He's a shadow not a mirror (11:38:44 PM) LianSt: there's still parts that reflect him in Akumyo, he slips through things easily for example. (11:39:06 PM) Catherine: .... (11:39:14 PM) Danzi: because akumyo isn't "real" they're both composed of ephemeral concepts (11:39:32 PM) Danzi: So he takes on the state of his fetich. (11:39:33 PM) Niet: Right. (11:39:42 PM) Catherine: why do I have so many deliciously bad ideas? (11:39:46 PM) Niet: Hmm? (11:39:49 PM) Danzi: So SE would make him as physical as malfeas (11:40:07 PM) Niet: Maybe. (11:40:09 PM) Niet: It might be different. (11:40:14 PM) Niet: He might have rulership. (11:40:17 PM) LianSt: no, Akumyo is real, he's a giant snake who is also a rainbow (11:40:34 PM) Danzi: The ebon dragon is a dragon who is also a shadow (11:41:32 PM) Catherine: yes (11:41:34 PM) Catherine: and that's real (11:41:38 PM) Catherine: because he's real (11:41:49 PM) LianSt: So what do you want him to be (11:44:15 PM) Danzi: somewhat relatable at a human level, mainly benign, Actually caring of the effect of his actions on others (in a positive fashion). I'm thinking more the lines of the archetype of a guardian at the gates for existence, explorer and boundary pusher. (11:44:39 PM) Catherine: jokingly, Khorne (11:48:06 PM) Niet: I'd like something inversed from his current nature, something benign and not manipulative, straightforward and honest without being destructive, who places others above herself. (11:49:31 PM) Danzi: I wouldn't yank out the capacity to fight though. (11:50:17 PM) LianSt: So you'd need him or someone as much like him as possible in there.. (11:50:41 PM) Danzi: more or less (11:51:57 PM) LianSt: there is something for that.. but then you'd have to find someoen who would take it (11:52:57 PM) Danzi: the power of being a fetich soul would make most creatures in creation take a hard pause (11:53:21 PM) LianSt: If they had the ring on? (11:54:11 PM) Danzi: I'm not above beating someone into submission or flat-out lying about what will happen. (11:56:31 PM) LianSt: well you need someone in the elder essence range, or to build something for that (11:57:16 PM) Danzi: the dragon would remain a complete coward with SE (11:57:41 PM) Niet: How's Octavion's current personality? (11:58:25 PM) Danzi: brutal, direct, ambitious (11:59:16 PM) LianSt: No, Kimbery "gifted" him to them for stuff (11:59:30 PM) Danzi: mmm? (9/25/2011 12:00:19 AM) LianSt: Kimbery reworked him into something else in a combination fo them making her happy and him really pissing her off (12:00:45 AM) Danzi: I never heard about this (12:01:23 AM) LianSt: Octavian was removed from teh table more or less (12:03:42 AM) Danzi: Deathlord seems the best. (12:03:48 AM) Danzi: Likely the Dowager (12:05:05 AM) Danzi: I think the Dowager's the one who likes direct confrontation the least, is obsessive, hateful, etc. (12:06:01 AM) LianSt: the Dowager is the one who's into little girls and diseases (12:08:25 AM) Danzi: The Silver Prince then, most likely (12:09:03 AM) LianSt: hmm (12:10:26 AM) Danzi: We need to talk to the SE and figure out what the hell her part in this game is (12:13:24 AM) Niet: Yeah. (12:15:35 AM) Catherine: theoretically, what would happen if we tried to stuff an Unshaped into him? (12:16:05 AM) Niet: I'd still say Hannya. (12:16:17 AM) Danzi: danzi'd try to kill it (12:16:45 AM) Danzi: in both cases (12:18:17 AM) LianSt: they'd be shaped by the process at the least though tis not a horrible idea. (12:19:45 AM) LianSt: The SE seems more than willing to play Gaia's plan, Imean its a step up for her, especially if the new dragon is free (12:19:58 AM) Danzi: or you'd get Swlihn +1. and bluntly, Niet's favorite yozi's number 2 on Danzi's least favorite list (12:22:13 AM) LianSt: Nah Niet Loves Eloge more (12:24:31 AM) Niet: How does SWLIHN come before Malfeas? (12:24:50 AM) Niet: Regardless, talk with SE? (12:25:35 AM) LianSt: you know hwere the find her (12:25:39 AM) Danzi: Yep (12:25:45 AM) Danzi: Danzi's never met her (12:26:58 AM) LianSt: NIET knows where to find her (12:28:37 AM) Niet: Yes. (12:30:47 AM) LianSt: so you go (12:31:08 AM) Danzi: we do! (12:31:18 AM) ***RR trots along! (12:33:46 AM) Niet: We're off to see the wizard! (12:34:48 AM) LianSt: a young redheaded girl is at the door and stares at RR (12:35:18 AM) ***RR ignores her (12:37:42 AM) LianSt: she circles RR looking like she's going to glomp (12:38:35 AM) ***RR gives her the evil eye "... can I help you?" (12:38:55 AM) Catherine is now known as Priceless (12:39:01 AM) ***Priceless is amused (12:39:11 AM) LianSt: "you're a pony" (12:39:52 AM) Danzi: "It's the children of creation that will ensure your ponies will be welcomed by humanity without you having to force the issue." Danzi smirks slightly (12:40:31 AM) RR: "I look forward to that day..." (12:40:47 AM) RR: "So... want an autograph or something kid?" (12:40:59 AM) Danzi: (BRB) (12:41:05 AM) LianSt: "You're not pretending right?" (12:41:41 AM) RR: "Well... I guess you got me; I'm really a guy in a suit." (12:42:23 AM) LianSt: she starts looking for a zipper (12:43:09 AM) Niet: "We got you a pony!" (12:43:18 AM) Niet: "She's using ventriloquism." (12:43:24 AM) ***Niet points at Danzi. (12:43:35 AM) ***RR acts like a puppet (12:44:19 AM) Niet: "A living, perfectly normal pony." (12:44:22 AM) Niet: "Is the Empress in?" (12:47:11 AM) LianSt: "Yes mom is in.. and I was hoping it was one of those ones Yuki-chan has. but no one can get close to without becoming a pony" (12:50:47 AM) RR: "Yuki-chan? Who's that?" (12:51:41 AM) LianSt: "lots of glass spheres more recently a girl hoarding ponies" (12:52:00 AM) Niet: "You've met." (12:52:06 AM) Niet: "Anyway, we need to see Scary." (12:53:48 AM) LianSt: "though it was fun.. but everyone gets up set when she tried to keep me... so I can't go there anymore.." (12:54:56 AM) ***Danzi chuckles. "And people wonder why I adore children." She's actually smiling instead of scowling. (12:55:43 AM) LianSt: anyway you can go in she continues wathing RR (12:55:58 AM) ***RR trots on in (12:56:44 AM) ***Priceless is bemused, if perhaps not as enamored as Danzi, and goes in with the rest (12:56:56 AM) ***Danzi follows after a moment. (1:00:08 AM) ***Niet follows. (1:00:13 AM) LianSt: she continues following, eventually you find the Empress in the main chambers (1:00:52 AM) ***Danzi takes a moment to get a good look at the woman, rather than just the few views from afar, or the statuary she's seen (1:04:57 AM) LianSt: Lilun tries combing RR's mane while they talk (1:05:52 AM) ***RR puts up with it (1:06:13 AM) ***Priceless laconically looks over the empress as well (1:06:25 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@pwe-105-54-557-606.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (1:06:56 AM) abirkin2 left the room. (1:08:34 AM) LianSt: (Ahem talking?) (1:09:04 AM) Danzi: (Niet and the Empress know each other) (1:09:20 AM) Niet: "Hello!" (1:09:32 AM) Niet: "How much do you know about the Ebon Dragon's fetich." (1:12:24 AM) LianSt: "that he completely didn't lose it and he's just biding his time" (1:15:21 AM) Niet: "It's a beacon of generosity and kindness." (1:15:30 AM) Niet: "It loves doing good things and wants to improve the world." (1:15:47 AM) LianSt: ... (1:17:41 AM) Danzi: "Subtle Niet, real subtle." (1:17:58 AM) ***RR facehoofs (1:20:10 AM) Niet: "Do you understand what that implies?" (1:20:59 AM) LianSt: "Do you know who made this place?' (1:23:07 AM) ***Danzi looks at the Empress. "You've been Niet'd. There a better place to talk?" (1:23:33 AM) LianSt: she sighs, "Unfortunately" (1:25:17 AM) Danzi: ""And i'm willing to bet the one who made the place built it either himself or via proxy. he's fifty miles long, made of dark and paranoid and untrusting. Am I getting warm?" (1:26:15 AM) LianSt: "Yes." (1:27:15 AM) ***Danzi gives Niet the "Shut up Now" glare. (1:29:17 AM) LianSt: she looks to RR to make a point (1:29:40 AM) ***RR tilts her head (1:29:49 AM) Niet: (Wait, we're in the palace?) (1:30:10 AM) LianSt: (yes) (1:30:35 AM) LianSt: (I'll presume niet was more subtle since you weren't clear.) (1:31:16 AM) Danzi: "Any good places to talk or do I need to make my own?" (1:31:35 AM) Niet: (Oh, thanks.) (1:31:38 AM) LianSt: "one place he never looks,"she continues making a point to stare at RR (1:33:37 AM) ***Niet shrugs and leaves. (1:34:02 AM) Niet: (Ponytime then.) (1:34:03 AM) ***RR is becoming a little nervous... (1:34:10 AM) RR: (hmm?) (1:34:45 AM) LianSt: She sighs and looks to Lilun, "I guess you can visit.. that place for afew minutes" (1:35:11 AM) Danzi: "Come on RR, we've got someplace to be shortly." She doesn't look any happier than the Empress about it. (1:35:26 AM) ***Niet skips away cheerfully. (1:36:36 AM) ***RR trots along, wary of Niet's attitude (1:38:33 AM) ***Niet heads toward Ponyville. (1:40:29 AM) LianSt: Niet leads them to one happy red filly unicorn running around an older exasperated one.. (1:43:06 AM) RR: "I say, hello there!" she exclaims at the pair of fillies (1:44:38 AM) Danzi: "And somehow this was about the scene i was expecting to see when we got here." (1:45:25 AM) LianSt: "its annoying.."says the ponified Empress, "but he won't look here" (1:45:29 AM) ***Niet alicorns herself. (1:45:52 AM) ***Priceless shrugs, maintaining integrity of her current form. (1:47:40 AM) Niet: "Anyway, do you understand the problem with the current plan?" (1:47:50 AM) LianSt: "Somewhat.." (1:49:58 AM) ***Danzi appears to be a tiny, sinuous, glittery blue dragony thing with big eyes and about a foot long perched on RR's head. (1:51:04 AM) ***RR notices Danzi "Well thats interesting..." (1:51:24 AM) Danzi: "Priceless, find a ways to blend into the crowd rather than standing out or you'll attract the Dragon's eye. deliberately bucking the system draws him like bees to nectar." (1:51:37 AM) Danzi: "So pony or cute-ish." (1:51:44 AM) Niet: "Pony." (1:52:00 AM) Niet: "There's only room for at most one mascot type thing in this kind of scenario, this early." (1:52:20 AM) ***Danzi gives Niet the Raspberry, mostly for Lillun's amusement. (1:52:21 AM) Priceless: (ugh... just disregard me then, I can't THINK of anything okay?) (1:52:43 AM) Danzi: (prissy housecat) (1:53:26 AM) RR: (Zacora!) (1:54:06 AM) Niet: (Zebra!) (1:54:11 AM) Danzi: (BRB) (1:54:36 AM) LianSt: (Zebra shows proper deference to Cecelyne!) (1:54:58 AM) Priceless: (... that wasn't a request for suggestions) (1:55:39 AM) LianSt: (We presume Emerald doesn't stick out while jen thinks ok?) (1:57:42 AM) Niet: (Sure.) (1:58:03 AM) LianSt: (anyway talking() (2:02:13 AM) LianSt: "could you hurry please?" (2:03:56 AM) Niet: "So, you understand the problem?" (2:05:08 AM) ***Danzi listens. (2:06:07 AM) LianSt: "Somewhat" (2:06:31 AM) Danzi: "my question is what you're getting out of this arrangement." (2:10:54 AM) LianSt: "Longevity, power a chance to fix the problem I cannot" (2:11:50 AM) Danzi: "Longevity's easy, power you have in abundance, with yet more potential, and what problem?" (2:12:51 AM) LianSt: "I cannot live forever as I am, Political power can only go so far, more is needed to keep creation going" (2:14:27 AM) Danzi: "Yeah you can, I meant power as an exalt, and I agree, but I don't think you'll get your solution this way." (2:15:17 AM) LianSt: "Correct.. which makes alot of problems" (2:16:21 AM) Danzi: "But would you like me to break down your three conundrums in rather simple and blunt answers?" (2:17:25 AM) LianSt: "backing out now is the problem" (2:17:54 AM) LianSt: she looks to niet, "And a quick solution from you is not one I'd like" (2:18:38 AM) Danzi: '"Quick solutions, no. Fairly simple ones, likely yes." (2:20:23 AM) Niet: "It's possible to sub in another being for the fetich." (2:20:24 AM) Danzi: "Longevity. There's no such thing as a true immortal. The Yozis found that out when the Solars punted them down the throat of their King and slaughtered a bunch of the others. but there are things like certain hearthstones that halt aging." (2:20:27 AM) Niet: "One more favorable." (2:20:51 AM) Danzi: "Shall I continue?" (2:21:10 AM) LianSt: "The immortality offered by a yozi or Spirit is greater than what is offered by what my exaltation can bring" (2:21:29 AM) LianSt: "Even stones have their limits over time" (2:21:45 AM) Danzi: "you don't know that, which brings me to my second point. No one knows what the ultimate limits of a Dragon-Blood are." (2:21:46 AM) Niet: "There are artifacts that could grant you the level of immortality a spirit has." (2:22:09 AM) Danzi: "They've never been reached." (2:23:09 AM) Niet: "Danzi, you're looking at those limits. Isn't that the problem?" (2:23:26 AM) ***Danzi looks at the empress with essence sight. (2:23:29 AM) LianSt: "I know my situation." (2:23:53 AM) LianSt: "I am more than willing to alter the plan as.. it doesn't seem to be workable" (2:24:12 AM) Danzi: "She's beaten Saibok Gauto, but she hasn't crested. No one has ever seen what happens when a Dragon blood internalizes all five elements." (2:24:40 AM) Danzi: "lots of theories, but no one's ever gotten there." (2:24:46 AM) Niet: (Saibok wasn't noted to be particularly strong in a "Top ten of all time" way, just really old.) (2:24:56 AM) LianSt: (he was just a FREAK) (2:24:59 AM) Danzi: (He was eight, which was the record) (2:25:23 AM) Danzi: (he was the only DB to reach E8 because he was the only one to live that long) (2:25:24 AM) Niet: (He was specifically not the strongest.) (2:25:54 AM) Niet: (It's the first sentence of his profile.) (2:26:28 AM) Danzi: (It's also flat-out stated no Dragon blood has ever hit 10) (2:27:47 AM) Niet: "Regardless, the trick is just to get something else slipped into place as a fetich." (2:27:57 AM) LianSt: "Yes" (2:28:16 AM) Niet: (Ideally, we'd get Akumyo to channel the ED, go BMS for the SE, then get fetiched.) (2:28:37 AM) Niet: (But I don't even want to think about how to get that plan started.) (2:29:00 AM) Danzi: (I could figure out how to inflict BMS as a curse on someone) (2:29:19 AM) Niet: (.... Can't you make BMSes of others with a certain charm?) (2:29:30 AM) Niet: (Of course, yo'ud need to be 9 to get the SE....) (2:29:40 AM) Danzi: (yeah but they're still using MY mote pool) (2:30:04 AM) LianSt: "I don't disagree with that plan" (2:30:33 AM) Danzi: "What's his unrightousness' ideal for the part?" (2:31:06 AM) LianSt: "He gets out somehow by being married.." (2:31:35 AM) ***Danzi stops, and begins giggling in a creepy, almost cute maniacal way. (2:31:49 AM) Danzi: "And how does he get out by marrying you?" (2:33:17 AM) ***Danzi just says it as though she never started giggling maniacally (2:34:13 AM) Danzi: "I mean the specific condition." (2:34:55 AM) LianSt: "It has to do with the Creation ruling mandate and concept of ownership" (2:35:29 AM) ***Danzi gets a wide, reptillian grin and begins the maniacal giggling again. (2:36:31 AM) Danzi: "oh this is rich. Hey Niet, what's the main obstacle to the deathlords claiming total dominion over the underworld?" (2:37:18 AM) Niet: "What?" (2:38:19 AM) Danzi: "Each other. "Three down, nine to go. and with the shadowlands? easy access to creation. the Dragon could easily blindside the world from that vector if all were to go as he expects, don't you think?" (2:39:11 AM) Danzi: "So what happens were the Dragon to marry the last death-obsessed lunatic ghost left standing?" (2:39:41 AM) LianSt: "there are things that disgust even him" (2:40:26 AM) Danzi: "Since when has that ever stopped him from doing something? You do realize he's the only yozi with an access to necromancy, right?" (2:40:46 AM) LianSt: "That's not true" (2:41:01 AM) Danzi: "Oh? Do tell." (2:41:48 AM) LianSt: "Oramus at the very least others might be hiding it as well perhaps Metagos" (2:43:20 AM) Danzi: "maybe, but more's the point the Dragon has a charm that lets him turn himself into a creature of death, mimicking the death of the neverborn. I've toyed with learning it, but i don't have a way to heal fast enough to make it worth it. It's how he accesses necromancy. It may disgust him, but that doesn't stop him from sharing the agony of his dead siblings." (2:43:52 AM) Danzi: "If it will give him freedom, he will do it." (2:44:04 AM) LianSt: "There are things he won't do" (2:44:22 AM) Danzi: "Such as?" (2:44:24 AM) LianSt: "also this has a very good chance of forcing them to destroy creation" (2:44:51 AM) Danzi: "Who, the Deathlords?" (2:45:08 AM) LianSt: "Yes. and it would tie him to the underworld the only place he wants to be less than here"' (2:45:38 AM) Niet: "Anyway, couldn't we just tie the Creation Ruling Mandate to something else temporarily?" (2:45:52 AM) Danzi: "There's a mite shortage of people sick enough to make a good match here." (2:46:12 AM) Niet: "You bestow them the title with some conditions, such as losing it if they become a deva and the ED doesn't learn about those conditions." (2:46:21 AM) Niet: "In which case it reverts back to you." (2:48:16 AM) Danzi: "Creation Ruling Mandate excludes Deva. it's the mandate declaring the right of the Exalted to rule Creation as they see fit. Not an exalt? You don't get the goodies." (2:48:35 AM) Danzi: "Akuma count, Souls do not." (2:48:47 AM) LianSt: "Him taking someone into his heart isn't contingent on him getting out" (2:50:19 AM) Danzi: "However, if we get him to take in the right concept, being the oppositional bastard that he is? Just might wind up netting him a get out of jail pass from the ones who stuffed him there." (2:51:44 AM) LianSt: "ok?" (2:54:07 AM) Niet: "Regardless, we have your assistance if we can provide a viable alternative for a swap?" (2:54:16 AM) Niet: "I have a potential solution to your plans." (2:54:23 AM) Niet: "Or rather, your earlier plans as well." (2:55:21 AM) LianSt: "Very well" (2:59:31 AM) LianSt: "anything else or can I get back to thumbs.." (3:00:03 AM) Niet: "W-would you like to become my deva." Niet blushes unreasonably. (3:00:35 AM) ***Danzi looks at Niet, rather confused with a "Hurr?" look. (3:01:15 AM) Niet: "Eventually." (3:01:31 AM) LianSt: "..maybe?" (3:01:35 AM) ***RR looks at niet, her head tilts so far that it falls to the ground (3:01:46 AM) RR: (bewilderment as well) (3:03:35 AM) Niet: "It's wrong to play with a maiden's heart like that! Give a straight answer!" Niet gallops off. (3:03:56 AM) LianSt: She is as completely confused by Niets request as everyone else (3:04:07 AM) RR: (... what the hell?) (3:04:33 AM) RR: "... she's special." she states, following Niet (3:05:12 AM) Danzi: "Either niet's off her rocker... again... or she's found out something and not shared. In either case, I'm going to go shake her and see what falls out of her pockets." You two need help undoing the everfun shaping thing? or do you need help?" (3:05:49 AM) LianSt: "I am good.. "She starts pulling Lilun back by her tail out of ponyville (3:05:50 AM) Danzi: (make that "or do you have a method for that already?" (3:07:21 AM) ***Danzi darts out after niet like a glittery arrow, catching up and latching onto her a head before peeking down at her. "Care to share what that was all about or do i have to shake you till your notes fall out of your pockets and read them?" (3:08:16 AM) ***Danzi doesn't bother trying to make the threat sound serious (3:09:55 AM) Niet: "Well, if undergoing apothesis, it should be fine to assimilate an existing being as a deva." (3:10:03 AM) Niet: (Presumably still in ponyville.) (3:10:58 AM) Danzi: "And am i to assume you've figured out how this magical idea of yours could be carried out?" (3:11:29 AM) Niet: "The first steps seem within our reach? But it's probably best to talk about this elsewhere." (3:15:10 AM) Danzi: "lead on. I wanna hear this." (3:15:52 AM) ***Niet returns to Creation. (3:16:42 AM) Danzi: "Alright, Obsessive one, I'm all ears. Don't make me be literal. it's not cute." (3:19:30 AM) Niet: "Well, it's not that complicated in terms of theurgy, you just need to individuate yourself as a unique Titan; amalgamating the powers of multiple yozis to evolve a new gestalt shouldn't be that complicated." (3:23:46 AM) ***Danzi looks at RR and Priceless. "Did you two understand what the hell she just said?" (3:24:08 AM) Priceless: "Niet, simple talk. Give steps." she posed (3:24:12 AM) RR: "Ye.... uh... not really." (3:24:23 AM) RR: "yes, preferably a graph or a chart of some kind" (3:25:28 AM) Danzi: "I actually did. I've done something kinda like that, but not exactly the same... But figuring the steps out is what she's stuck on, or she'd have given us a procedure." (3:25:58 AM) Danzi: "Either you're stuck, or you haven't had the time to start." (3:29:29 AM) Niet: "What's not simple?" (3:29:51 AM) ***Niet sighs and walks toward the kitchen. (3:29:58 AM) Niet: "I'll demonstrate." (3:31:09 AM) Danzi: "She's decribing how I hacked out my cheataround for building more powerful artifacts. Only not. It's the same but it's not. This is a lot more... world-rattling." (3:31:59 AM) ***Niet stands in front of a giant cauldron of boiling water. "This is you Emy. You're flavorless. Sure you have some unique traits, but you're not really unique." (3:32:46 AM) ***Priceless frowns at that (3:33:05 AM) ***Niet proceeds to dump in some parsely- "This is Cecelyne" -chicken- "Malfeas"- and noodles- "She Who Lives in her name." (3:33:24 AM) ***Danzi stands well the hell back, having seen Niet attempt to cook before. (3:33:29 AM) Niet: "Now, this is where you are now. You've taken the nature of those yozis into yourself, but you're just a collection of ingredients." (3:33:42 AM) ***Niet stirs furiously with her mind. (3:33:49 AM) Niet: "This is the process I'm describing." (3:34:11 AM) Niet: And produces chicken noodle soup! (3:34:40 AM) RR: ".... yummy" (3:34:51 AM) Niet: "And now you've become an individuated titan. We can still identify chunks of meat, water, noodles, etc but a new gestalt has formed, which possesses traits not seen in any of the component ingredients." (3:35:18 AM) Niet: "You'd Identify Emerald as a titan, in the way Malfeas is a titan, using them as a jumping off point." (3:35:29 AM) Danzi: "Niet's basically saying it's theoretically possible for us to rewrite our own core natures so as to be independant of the Yozis as our main source of power, take what you've got, force it together, fuse it within your own soul and define yourself so deeply that the universe has to stand the hell aside to make room for you." (3:35:29 AM) Niet: "Of course you can be entirely selective in what aspects you grab." (3:35:32 AM) Priceless: "While I believe I get your drift, paints might make a better comparison medium." (3:35:40 AM) Niet: "It's cooking." (3:36:06 AM) Niet: "The existant Malfeas parts won't be submerged, just a component of a new whole." (3:36:15 AM) Niet: "You won't lose your current abilities in general." (3:36:26 AM) Danzi: "Niet, you ned to learn to cook before you serve though." She grins. "Your watercrafts need schoolin'." (3:36:50 AM) Danzi: (Niet has no crafts water) (3:36:58 AM) Danzi: (Which covers cooking) (3:37:11 AM) Danzi: (BRB) (3:38:27 AM) LianSt: (niet has SWLIHN she can buy successes!) (3:38:53 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (3:39:01 AM) RR: (hmm, nice analogy ) (3:39:11 AM) Niet: (And a base pool of 6 dice, on average 3 successes. Which is decent, though not up to her standards.) (3:40:06 AM) Priceless: (Technically, I still think, in terms of demonstration, paints work better. Cooking is usually a terribly poor metaphor) (3:41:13 AM) RR: (yeah, but you have to consider the blending of the paint... but this is beside the point) (3:45:18 AM) Danzi: "Basically a better analogy would be forging metal." (3:45:33 AM) Niet: "The analogy is irrelevent." (3:45:37 AM) Danzi: "Specifically alloying metals to become stronger than their elements." (3:46:05 AM) Danzi: To create something new." (3:46:30 AM) LianSt: (Niet is this close to being "you have to do this as maids" out of spite) (3:46:45 AM) Niet: "Anyway, I've found a method, but it only works on maids!" (3:47:12 AM) Danzi: "Ok, I'll go work on alternative methods." (3:47:44 AM) Niet: "Catgirls might succeed too." (3:48:04 AM) ***Niet is the picture of sincerity. (3:49:07 AM) RR: (I'm so amused by this I cant think of a comment) (3:49:10 AM) Danzi: "Oh good, if catgirls can succeed it means six-armed serpent-women can succeed too." (3:49:24 AM) Danzi: "Thank you for confirming my calculations!" (3:51:58 AM) Niet: "No, it won't work." (3:52:13 AM) ***Niet produces a white board and proceeds to draw incredibly complex equations on it. (3:52:15 AM) Niet: "See." (3:52:26 AM) Niet: "Well, a haremgirl might work, or a pony." (3:52:29 AM) Niet: 'But not much else." (3:52:39 AM) Priceless: "Niet, clearly your calculations failed to take something into account." (3:52:50 AM) RR: "Excuse me?" (3:52:51 AM) Niet: "What?" (3:53:20 AM) Priceless: "You are giving arbitrary limitations, when the whole point of this is basically 'I reject your reality and substitute it with my own.'" (3:53:37 AM) Niet: "It's still a ritually invoked process." (3:53:42 AM) Niet: "Look at line four of the equation." (3:54:03 AM) Niet: "The four dimensional variable catechism chain addresses that completely." (3:54:07 AM) Priceless: "Yes, but it doesn't matter who or what does it. It doesn't matter what YOU want, it matters what the person doing it wants." (3:54:45 AM) Niet: "It's a specific ritual." (3:54:50 AM) Priceless: "So clearly your attempts to say we should be the way you want us to for this are wrong and inherently flawed." (3:55:03 AM) Niet: "You use a specific formula to make soup." (3:55:07 AM) Niet: "There is a recipe to this." (3:55:32 AM) Niet: "If all that was required was willpower, it wouldn't have taken this long to figure out." (3:55:48 AM) ***Danzi pays attention to Niet's lecture, highly amused. (3:56:02 AM) ***Niet seems entirely honest. (3:56:05 AM) Niet: "I'm not lying." (3:56:05 AM) Priceless: (... Niet DOES get she's talking about niet's maid/haremgirl/pony crap, right?) (3:56:17 AM) Niet: (The pony stuff is RR.) (3:56:22 AM) Niet: "You have charms." (3:56:26 AM) Niet: "The rituals matter." (3:56:32 AM) Niet: "Test the validity of that statement." (3:56:45 AM) Niet: "The ritual matters, doing it in the wrong way would achieve bad results." (3:57:18 AM) Priceless: "Niet." she stated, "It's about time I revealed to you a truth." (3:58:03 AM) Niet: "Priceless." (3:58:12 AM) Niet: "You can cosmically evaluate the truth of my statements." (3:58:37 AM) Danzi: "Wow, the equation spells out "adorable" in a reverse diagonal line. very creative use of integers niet." (3:58:46 AM) ***Niet smiles. (3:58:47 AM) Priceless: "I only trust you so far. You believe in certain absolutes that Danzi or myself do not agree with. It doesn't matter if you happen to be speaking what you honestly believe to be true, if you can cherry pick those statements to get the effect you want." (3:58:59 AM) Niet: "IT IS MATH." (3:59:10 AM) Niet: "Do you disbelieve math?" (3:59:20 AM) Niet: "I mean, you could recreate the entire process some other way, it might work." (3:59:37 AM) Niet: "But this version clearly has certain requirements, and you don't understand theurgy, do you?" (3:59:49 AM) Priceless: "If your way requires I play by your rules, I will find another." she stated simply. (4:00:49 AM) Niet: "You don't have the scientific basis." (4:00:51 AM) Niet: "Danzi might." (4:01:33 AM) Danzi: "My methods are a bit more... organic." (4:02:29 AM) Priceless: (look, it's 4 am. as much as I'd like to try to argue against Niet petulantly trying to bully Priceless into working with her world view, I would like to get some sleep) (4:02:43 AM) Danzi: (Gnight!) (4:03:55 AM) RR: (sleep needs to happen for ponies too) (4:03:57 AM) RR: (night) (4:04:24 AM) LianSt: (See that's why the Moon went all bad ponies who sleep at night!) (4:04:31 AM) LianSt: anything else? (4:08:05 AM) Niet: XP? (4:08:36 AM) LianSt: 5 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights